1. Field of the Invention
This application is generally related to detecting and eliminating effects of interference in communication systems.
2. Background Art
Interference signals such as Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) often include narrowband signals centered at one or more frequencies. The frequency can be as low as a few MHz and as high as a few GHz. HAM radios, Walkie-Talkies and emergency vehicle sirens are examples of devices that generate EMI that impedes communications. These types of signals are transient and may cause a link drop or un-acceptable Bit Error Rate (BER) in a communication system. For example, a 10 GBASE-T system is sensitive to EMI signals that fall in its operating band of near DC to ˜400 MHz. 10 GBASE-T systems are more sensitive to EMI because the communication channel between a link and link partner in a 10 GBASE-T system is typically operating very close to the channel capacity to allow for a high data rate. In the event of EMI bursts, such sensitive channels are known to drop a communication link between a link and a link partner.
Method and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.